Usuario discusión:Enreas.com
Hola Enreas.com. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Enreas como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Comenzar un nuevo wiki puede ser abrumante... pero no te preocupes, ¡el equipo comunitario de Wikia está aquí para ayudarte! :-) Hemos recopilado algunas guías que pueden ser útiles en el inicio del wiki. Dicen que la imitación es la mejor forma de adulación, así que te recomendamos dar un vistazo a otros wikis de Wikia para obtener ideas de formatos, formas de organizar tu contenido, etc. ¡En Wikia somos una gran familia y a lo que le damos más importancia es a pasarlo bien! * Nuestra guía para comenzar este wiki te muestra 5 cosas que puedes hacer ahora mismo para dejar tu wiki listo para el éxito. * También hemos recopilado algunos consejos al comenzar un wiki que puede darte una visión más profunda a algunas de las cosas importantes que deberías considerar cuando construyes un wiki * Si los wikis son nuevos para ti, te recomendamos revisar nuestras preguntas frecuentes para usuarios nuevos. Si necesitas ayuda (y créeme que TODOS la necesitamos alguna vez), puedes acceder a nuestra completa ayuda en profundidad en nuestra sección de ayuda en Wikia Central o enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro . También puedes visitar nuestro canal de chat en vivo #wikia-es y #wikia (plurilingüe, pero predominantemente en inglés) en cualquier momento. Una gran cantidad de "usuarios de Wikia" veteranos están siempre ahí, por lo que es un buen lugar si necesitas ayuda rápida o simplemente hacer amigos. Ahora ¡a editar! ¡Esperamos que este proyecto tenga un futuro próspero! Los mejores deseos, Juan David Ruiz ---- ¡Muchas gracias! Estoy encantado de poder formar parte de Wikia. Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:20 2 jun 2010 (UTC) A Juan Diego Gutierrez Gallardo: Donde se encuentran los archivos de prácticas del libro PHP6/MySQL5.1? Me refiero a los archivos SQL. En la página de Anaya Multimedia solo están en ZIP los PDF ( copiar, pegar y guardar, eso ya lo se ) y nada mas... no deberían haber estado también los SQL y otros? Gracias Marcelo Pontarelli. Spotlight Hola, , veo que esta listo para pedir el spotlight de , hazlo tu solicitud con logo y slogan.- Saludos.-----'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 04:30 19 mar 2012 (UTC) Aviso de adopción Hola Enreas, pasaba para informarte que puse un aviso para adoptar este wiki en MediaWiki:ImportJS el cual produce un aviso de "Adopta esta comunidad" a la derecha de cada página. Si vuelves a la actividad solo tienes que borrar "dev:AdoptMe.js" y desaparecerá. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:22 16 mar 2018 (UTC) :Igualmente hay otro aviso en la portada que también puedes quitar si vuelves a la actividad. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:22 16 mar 2018 (UTC)